In one form of an ice making apparatus, an automatic apparatus is provided for forming ice bodies and periodically delivering the formed ice bodies into a subjacent container maintained within a freezer space of a refrigeration apparatus cabinet. In one conventional form, the ice bodies are removed from the container by a user grasping the ice bodies through an open top of the container and removing the desired quantity.
In another form of a refrigeration apparatus, a through-the-door ice dispenser is provided for automatically delivering a desired quantity of formed ice bodies from the container into a suitable receptacle, such as a glass or pitcher. Such an apparatus includes a conveying means for conveying ice bodies stored in the container to a discharge chute in the door. One example of such an automatic ice body dispenser is shown in Buchser U.S. patent application No. 549,651, filed Jan. 2, 1990, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention. As disclosed therein, the ice bodies are delivered from the container to a transfer mechanism by means of an auger which is rotated by a motor at the rear end of the auger. The forward end of the auger is connected to the transfer mechanism which transfers the ice bodies seriatim to the subjacent transfer chute leading to the dispensing area.
A typical conventional through-the-door ice dispenser includes a front opening in the ice chute through which ice pieces are delivered in a dispensing operation. The ice pieces may comprise the fully formed ice bodies, or crushed ice. Such an ice dispensing apparatus is shown in Buchser et al., U.S. patent application No. 522,901, which is owned by the assignee of the present invention, and which comprises a closure mounted frontwardly of the opening and being biased to a closed position wherein the closure effectively blocks the opening. An actuator is mounted adjacent the closure for moving the closure to an open position to permit free delivery of ice pieces through the opening as an incident of the actuator being moved from a released position to an actuated position.
Such a closure comprises an insulated well having an outer gasket for sealing engagement with the discharge chute. With such an ice dispensing apparatus, it is possible that external sweating, i.e., moisture or condensation, will appear in the ice dispenser area under high temperature or humidity conditions. This sweating results from the relatively low temperature inside the chute and the ambient conditions to which the exterior of the closure is exposed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.